Inside Out
by Platinumpanic
Summary: It always pays to read mission requests. You never really know what trouble you'll get into. Natsu reads a mission request out loud, accidentally casting a spell. Join Natsu and Lucy as they're taken on a one of a kind adventure with mysterious spirits, romance, and curses that'll really turn you, inside out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: This is going to be a fun little story. There's gender-bending involved so if you're not down with that, don't read. Also Natsu and Lucy's POV will switch back and forth, I will start with Lucy. And yeah I know Inside Out just came out but to be fair I was working on this first. I've had amazing suggestions from ObeliskX! Enjoy! The song is El Dorado by Exo**

 **The title Inside Out and Fairy Tail belong to their creative directors, all rights are theirs.**

The guild was the same disarrayed nonsense it usually was, with Natsu and Gray yelling loud insults at each other, Cana downing a barrel, and Mira wiping glasses behind the bar. Most of us just pretending not to notice the destroyed furniture, and going about relaxing, just a normal everyday in Fairy Tail.

I was perched at the bar, a cup of steaming green tea in front of me, ever so often pausing an animated chat with Levy to take casual sips. Catching me off guard, the entire counter shook with the force of Natsu suddenly leaping into the adjacent seat. His inertia making my mug shake, with the threat of it scalding the first participant. Quickly saving my mug before it went all over Levy, the hot liquid splashing over the sides, leaving me burned and causing me to frustratedly glance into his newly acquired position.

"Hey Luce, wanna do a mission?" He said dismissively as if nothing had transpired.

Sighing defeatedly, choosing to ignore his blunder, because explaining his error would take too much effort, I breathed, "Sure. Let's pick one."

Moving from my seat to grab aloe from Mira, after stealing a few more sips of my drink, I joined Natsu over by the giant cork mission board.

Natsu noticed my presence when I approached his elbow. Turning his head slightly to the left, addressing me over his shoulder, "Hey, what about this one?" Before answering I watched his shoulder extend as his long sinewy arms stretched to point at a long forgotten piece of paper wedged between the top borders. Mildewy and yellow, the printed words were fairly smudged, making it hard to read.

He reached up to gently tug at the fragile parchment, with ease that I'd never noticed. _When had he gotten so tall?_ He easily passed my short stature by a head. His new height could easily tuck my head under his chin.

"Awe, that's cute" I thought internally at the mental image. "No, bad Lucy! No thoughts like that about your partner…"

Blushing furiously, I turned to hide my reaction at my internal monologue. Noticing my strange behavior, Natsu asked, "Why's your face all red?" indifferently, as he attempted to decipher the mysterious text decorating the mission notice.

"Oh.. no reason." I muttered dumbly, raising my arms defensively and flying into a small panic.

Laughing he offhandedly called me a weirdo, which I am NOT by the way to turn his attentions on the paper once again.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"It just asks for mages willing to solve a village's issue with something, it's kinda smudged." He answered, still looking at the parchment.

"What about this weird writing bordering the outline?" I said while calling attention to the swirled script outlining the frame of the sheet by pointing.

Clearing his throat, he spoke in a deeper than usual voice, stuttering over the words brokenly trying to decipher the unfamiliar tongue:

"Šī misija prasa daudz takts jums ir jāzina, kā rīkoties. Šajā misijā, jums vajadzēs atvērtu sirdi. Lūk sākums:"

As he spoke, the letters glowed a faint gold color, slightly rising off the page, and the dust that had gathered on the document blew away gently. Too much for it to be a simple coincidence, Natsu and I glanced at each other in wonder.

"What does that mean?" Wondering aloud, "I've never heard of that language before, plus that writing glowed. Do you think Levy would know?"

"Na. It'll be fine; the townspeople can just explain it to us when we get there." Natsu shrugged off.

Ignoring my better judgement, we made plans to meet each other at the station the next morning, despite the weird mission and his gripping about the train ride. Letting him take the lead, we left the guild to pack for tomorrows trip.

* * *

Alone in my apartment, packing for our trip, I became increasingly more distracted as weird thoughts of recurring themes involving Natsu's long chiseled arms, and his strong physique…. _.wait, what was I doing?_ Oh right. I'm folding clothes for going on the mission with… Natsu.

These stupid perverted themes keep weaving their way into my brain. How can I go on the mission with him with thoughts like these? _Maybe I could pretend to be sick and not go?_ No, then he'd want to stay and take care of me. Sighing, I decide to muster up courage and face him. At least I'll have Happy as a buffer for sexual tension.

* * *

"Do we have to take the train?" He groaned, as we stood side by side waiting for the train to pull into the station.

"Yeah Lucyy. Why can't we fly?" Happy whined.

"It's going to take us about three days to get there. Of course we're taking the train." I huffed indignantly.

"Where are we going again?" Natsu asked.

"An island of the coast of Enca. I think it's called the Genus Curvatura Insula."

Lots of whining and moaning later, we were on the train heading to Joya. Natsu's groans from the bench across my own, created a soft white noise perfect for reading. Sarcasm of course, as his loud grumbling was disturbing several other passengers in other cars.

Closing my hardback book with a snap, I cried, "Natsu quit whining, just come over here if you want to grumble."

Looking over with glazed eyes in recognition that he heard me, he started moving slowly to get to his feet. Inching cautiously to me in a shamble that may have resembled a walk, finally made his way to me. At that moment the train bumped over the rails sending his body the last few feet into my arms, forcing me to lock onto his torso. My cheeks dusted pink, I moved my body into the corner of the seat, by the window, guiding his frame to lay on my lap.

His body somewhat stretched out in the cramped space, my hands threading through his spiky tresses. They're a lot softer than I had drea…..anticipated. Alright Lucy, that wasn't the goal, no matter how soft Natsu's hair is, you wanted peace so you could read the dirty novel Erza leant you. Growing warm at the thought I leaned to retrieve my book, burdened by the now slumbering head on my lap. Giving up my mission for the greater good of quiet Natsu; I could read later.

"You likkkeeee himmmm." Happy teased sardonically

"Shut up you shitty cat." I replied with equal measure of teasing attitude. _Did I like Natsu? No. He's just my best friend._

He is kinda cute when he's snoring... threading my fingers through his salmon pink locks again, I thought inquisitively. Lulling Natsu into a deeper sleep, myself quickly following.

"Miss… Miss." Jolting suddenly awake, shocking myself and staring wide eyed at a train attendant. "It's the last stop Miss."

Quickly grabbing our luggage, and a still sleeping Natsu and Happy, with extreme difficulty, we hopped off the train.

Dark having fallen, we needed a place to sleep. With Happy helping me, we found a hotel close by I returned to where I laid, well threw, Natsu on the ground of the train station. I could have done that more gracefully but whatever, he was heavy. Shaking the still slumbering man awake, we made our trek towards the only still lit building in town.

The hotel was plain but still decorated in a modest manner, nothing too fancy. Perfect. Walking into the small lobby, I approached the concierge's' desk.

"Can we have two rooms for the night please?" I asked politely

"Sure darlin'." The older woman responded in a mainland accent. "Oh wait, I'm sorry my dear but we've only got one room tonight."

About to disgruntledly respond that was fine, we could share right? Natsu cut in with, "What? No we have to have separate rooms!"

"It's fine, right Natsu?" I questioned him with a hurt look. _Am I that bad?_

"Hey Lushee and Natsu, you figure this out. I'm going to scout out this town for fish!" He cried before flying off on his mini quest.

After the desk lady made it clear there was only one room, he begrudgingly accepted. Walking with longer strides than my own, he pulled ahead making it clear that he wanted to reach the room first, and before me. Slowing down considerably to let him beat I was lost to my thoughts. " _What had I done?" "Does he know I'm attracted to him?" "Please don't let me embarrass myself!"_ I prayed to no one in particular. " _This is your best friend Luce.! "Yeah but he's acting weird…."_

Arriving at the quaint room I listened to the shower water turn on, Natsu obviously taking one. _Huh, he'd never been that worried about hygiene before?_ Ignoring that I turned my attentions to the simply furnished room, I walked in surveying the area. It was a small room with only a bed and a bathroom on the other side of the queen sized bed. "No couch to take refuge on? And no sexual tension buffer? This is going to be harder than I thought," I mentally worried, gulping to myself.

With nothing else to do, a TV had being omitted from the design plan, I got ready for bed, changing into a simple tank top and cotton shorts. Nothing else to do, I plopped onto the bed, facing the wall my back towards the doors, pulling out my novel and getting absorbed into the tale.

 _Ustandra placed her soft hands over Yculhe's clavicle, tracing their outline with her fingers. Gently caressing him with only the pads of her fingers, making him shiver. Yculhe desperately wanting to touch her, arched forward._

" _Ah, no moving remember? You don't want me to start over right? Maybe next time I'll bind more than your hands." She smirked as he whimpered into submission_

 _Placing a chaste kiss on each collarbone, she moved her lips to his neck, blowing warm air behind his ear, and sucking hard. Satisfied with her attentions there, she turned her eyes towards his nipples, tracing a line to them with her finger, squeezing a nipple between her thumb and middle f_

Without warning, the bathroom door squeaked open, shocking me into shutting my book quickly, the smack echoing in the tiny room. Turning around to face the intruder, meeting a half naked Natsu, with only a white towel gracing his hips.

Dazed at the expansive exposed skin new to me, silently staring at his body. Natsu spoke first, oblivious to my expression, speaking with a guilty tone. _Wait is he talking to me?_

"I'm sorry I freaked out, I was just really wanting a shower." He apologized avoiding eye contact.

"It's fine!" I squeaked out. Clearing my throat I responded normally, "It's fine I was just confused."

Both of us laughing awkwardly he broke the tension by asking if I wanted a shower. Agreeing that I did, I retreated to the bathroom. Wanting the hot water to wash away today's imperfections.

Moaning out loud at the hot stream of liquid cascading down my back and shoulders, sighing and washing my body was heavenly. New found shower confidence was the best.

Obsequiously getting out of the shower I changed back into my pjs, fixed my bandages from my burn this morning, and began checking my appearance in the mirror. Turning around for a full affect. _Wait?_ Had these shorts always not completely covered my ass? _Shit._ Hopefully Natsu hadn't noticed, because these are all I brought. I'll just quickly run for the bed I steeled, taking a deep breath for courage, I ran through the door, jumping onto the bed on the left side, right on top of Natsu.

"Ughmp." He grunted at my sudden force hitting his solid chest. " _Oh my god."_ I thought internally. "I'm so sorry!" I said quickly trying to roll over him to the other side.

Laughing at my frazzled state he said, "It's fine, payback right?" Both delving into a fit of giggles, our earlier tensions disappearing.

"I was so shocked! You just threw me over your shoulder. Next thing I knew I was lying on the ground at the station's platform." He said laughing, retelling of my less than graceful train exit, I countered with, "You were so heavy I didn't know what to do. As soon as we made it to the station I just threw you down."

Our laughter, apparently "too loud", was so interrupted by a loud knock on the wall followed by a cranky "Shut up!" caused even more giggles, but quieter this time, until we both nodded off to sleep.

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please review :) Sorry for any errors, please let me know if I made any.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Here's chapter two! Hope you guys enjoy! The songs are At Least It Was Here by The 88 and Past the Point of No Return by Andrew Lloyd Webber. This is Natsu's PoV chapter.**

 _Moans and words of delectation tumbled across our bodies, spurring a taste of rapturous gratification. Lascivious temptation stretched out before me, coated with a sheen of sweat and heavy breathing. Aggressive play hesitating, time slowed and our eyes locked, our raging heartbeats the only sound._

 _My body towered above her: craving, demanding, lusting. Straddling her hips, smothering her lower half, my knee an inextricable force between her soft thighs; her hips grinding over it._

 _Lucy's want of dominance fought my own carnal appetite. Brown eyes blazing— meeting my own with ferocity. Blond tendrils decorated the spray of the pillow, giving the illusion of divinity. The misapprehension of being godly laughable and dangerous. This women was no virtuous savor, she was a meretricious attack of allure— drawing me in to play with her fire._

 _Palpitations of my heart raked through my body—the sight of her, battered with harsh kisses and tempestuous movements, was exhilarating._

 _Threading my hand through her hair, guiding her head to the side, exposing her pearly neck; the dichotomy of tan and pale striking. Sweeping my thumb over white, tracing cobalt blue that traveled her skin in spindly lines—streaking up her nape. The desire to mark the scrupulous plane was overwhelming. Replacing my fingers, I traced the vein outlines using my tongue, listening to her shiver with anticipation at the warm contact._

 _Impulsively, I punctured her skin, reveling at the sick indulgence of marking her. Lucy's choked whimpers of pain, soon turned to gasps of pleasure as my skilled tongue flicked at the puncture wounds. Her blood tasted erotic and sweet, gratification dancing on my lips._

" _She's belongs to me," I thought sinfully, moving my mouth across her neck in a finishing sweep. Seeking out her eyes, I raised my head to meet her gaze._

 _She looked high of adrenaline, eyes were lidded and intense, her body flushed red. Mashing my lips with hers, we intersected with ferocity— setting our skin ablaze with a punishing kiss. Flames licking about our bodies without harm as our bodies intertwined._

 _Mine._

Jolting awake, springing upright in my hammock at the intensely vivid dream, the sudden displacement of weight coupled with momentum sent my body flying towards the floor.

Falling with a loud _smack,_ echoing through the small cottage, I laid defeatedly on the unforgivingly cold ground. A quick glance at Happy told me he was, thankfully, still soundly asleep. It'd be way too awkward trying to explain what just happened to the small blue cat. _Actually could someone explain it to me too?_

Lying on the hard floor in the dead of the night was not ideal, considering I had a mission in the morning with….oh yeah _Lucy. How am I going to face her now? Would she hate me?_ Still breathing heavily on the ground, I was at least thankful for at least landing on my back, since landing on my front would have been painful…..for more than one reason.

Igneel had always rambled on about the proud heritage of dragons, instilling a sense of pride in us slayers. He had explained the ins and outs of being a dragon and how that related to me. Though when he discussed mating I tuned out. _Ugh. I don't know! Learning magic was so much more interesting._ Cursing my stupidity, struggling to recall the memory:

" _Now Natsu sit down and listen carefully."_

" _But daddddd. You promised to teach me how to eat fire today!"_

 _Igneel chuckled deeply. "Now Natsu we'll get to that later. Now, throughout the great expanse of time…."_

" _Is this going to be another one of your 'stories'?"_

" _Shut it brat this is important!" Clearing his throat, he started his history lesson. "Throughout the great expanse of time, dragons and wyverns alike have always had the ability to transform into a human form. Now because of our pride we rarely do this, but occasionally our great race would have urges to walk amongst the two legged beasts and mate with them. Now since you are already human my boy, this means that one day you'll get the same urge. Especially if you meet someone you wish to add to your hoard. Does that all make sense?"_

" _Huh? Were you talking to me?"_

My memory subsided as Igneel's roars of anger filled my head.

 _What does this all mean? I want Lucy in my 'hoard'? What does that even mean?!_

 _Ughhh. I need sleep. I'll figure this out later._

* * *

Pjs, a change of clothes, tent, and a toothbrush; _that's all I needed right?_

Maneuvering around clutter, I hurriedly packed for today's mission since I hadn't had time last night.

Yesterday, on the way home, I started feeling really droopy, barely remembering making it to my hammock— immediately passing out. It was like some strong magic had taken over my body. And then that dream? _It was weird. I'd never passed out that quickly before._

"Hey Natsu, are you okay? You were acting really loopy last night."

With a reassuring grin, and a deflective statement of being well, we dashed off to the train station.

* * *

Arriving at the train station with Happy, we stood waiting for Lucy to show up. Always punctual, she would be here by 10:30, plenty of time to dread getting on the train.

 _Why'd we have to take the train anyway? She'd be so close. At least we have Happy for a tension buffer, right?_

"Are you sure you're alright Natsu?" Happy asked, breaking my reverie.

"Yeah, buddy I'm good. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night— weird dream."

"Oh okay." The cat nodded, satisfied with the answer.

Appearing out of nowhere Lucy called out, "Hey guys!" brightly, her chest bouncing with her display of enthusiasm. She assumed a place near my left side, her arm so close, almost brushing against me. She was wearing her signature blue outfit which proudly showed off her many, _assets (pun fucking intended)._

"Do we have to take the train?" I groaned, feigning innocence at my shameful inner turmoil.

"Yeah Lucy. Why can't we just fly there?" Happy whined.

"It's going to take us about three days to get there. Of course we're taking the train." Lucy said annoyed.

"Where are we going again?" I asked.

"An island off the coast of Enca. I think it's called the Genus Curvatura Insula."

Soon after, the train pulled into the dock, it's large body glinted in the morning sun, and filling me with dread. _It's definitely mocking me._ Walking on was fine, as long as we remained stationary, but as soon as the infernal metal beast staggered forward I was _not_. The room was spinning, making me the unwilling epicenter of an earthquake, or tsunami, or another natural disaster. I was so nauseous I could barely think. I could only release my frustration in various octaves in different intervals, which I did— loudly.

Following the snap of a book closing, Lucy angrily whispered, "Natsu quit whining, just come over here if you want to grumble."

 _Get up?_ My stomach churned at the thought of Lucy providing comfort was intoxicating. Moving agonizingly slow, but not slow enough to not upset the fragile balance in my stomach. My moderate shuffle felt like I was spinning. Almost to Lucy, the car shuddered, sending me stumbling into her. She had thankfully caught me, and helped me the rest of the way. Meeting the plush covering of the bench I deflatedly laid down as much as my long limbs allowed. Cramped feet meant nothing if it mean I could lay in Lucy's lap. Exhaling with contentment, I snuggled deeper into her thighs.

 _Friends do this kind of stuff all the time, right? Just partners…._ Shifting so my face was squished comfortably into her lap, I inhaled deeply, grounding me with relaxation. Her scent wafted through my nostrils. "Like strawberries and something _else."_ I thought to myself. _Strawberries were a nice scent but why did that 'something else' smell so good?_ All conscience thought drifted away as I the gentle hair pulling and scent lulled me to sleep.

When I awoke again, I was stirred awake by wind whipping my face. I wasn't aware of my surroundings again until I came in contact with something unforgivingly hard. Still nauseated from the trip and not caring enough to look around, I curled into myself and went back to sleep.

Awakening the second time was more pleasant, gently nustled by a hand and called out to softly. _Something about a hotel?_ Getting up, Lucy grabbed my hand to lead me towards the inn. Her hand was soft and warm, reassuring.

" _It would look better wrapped around your cock."_ An evil voice in my head whispered, causing the mental fantasy paired with the newfound scenes in my dream to hit me with a pang of sexual desire. The blood in my head rushing…. south.

" _Thank god for separate rooms. Plus we can't do anything with Happy here."_ I thought reassuringly.

"Can we have two rooms for the night please?" I heard Lucy ask politely upon entering the cozy looking lobby.

"Sure darlin'." The older woman responded. "Oh wait, I'm sorry my dear but we've only got one room tonight."

"What? No we have to have separate rooms!" I shouted in alarm. _Lucy and I can't share! I don't know if I share a bed with her in this state…._

"It's fine, right Natsu?" Lucy asked me, gazing up me with large doe-looking brown eyes through thick lashes. _Oh no, shit. I didn't mean to make her upset…..._

 _At least we've still got Happy_

"Hey Lushee and Natsu, you figure this out. I'm going to scout out this town for fish!" Happy called over his shoulder, already fleeing the tense scene.

 _Strike two._ At this rate Lucy will know I have a raging hard on for her and won't ever speak to me again.

"That's fine I guess." I conceded reluctantly.

"Here's your room key hon." The desk lady cooed sweetly as she produced a silver key. "It's number 13."

As soon as I heard the room number I was gone, walking as fast as my constricted pants allowed. _Cold shower, cold shower._

Key in the door, clothes on the floor, boy in the bathroom. Exasperated, I twisted the shower knob to cold, stepping into the frigid spray. Letting the cool water wash over me for a moment before the water turned blistering hot. _Damn._ Conveniently forgetting cold showers don't work because of my above average body heat I sighed defeatedly.

 _I guess I'll have to take care of this problem of myself._ Palming my shaft in my hands, sliding along it's length, hissing with pleasure at the feel of the hard muscle. Thumb running over the tip, images of Lucy spurring me to move. _Faster, faster, faster._ Guilty stroking myself to her image, roving over the head, using the appearing precum as lube, I finished with a shuddering groan, and a silent prayer Lucy hadn't heard.

Now having time to think, my thoughts turned to Luce: I have to apologize, she looked so hurt. And her eyes. _God_. What would I even tell her? " _Sorry Luce, I can't look you in the eyes cause I had a dirty dream about you and now I can't stop thinking about it."_ Fabricating an excuse/apology, I wrapped a towel around my waist, plucking up the courage to face her.

Hesitantly, I opened the door a fraction of an inch, peaking through the slit. Expecting her to already be in bed, I was met with the most glorious sight in my existence instead. _Lucy's ass. And what was that musky scent in the air?_ Her stupid shorts barely covering anything, the blood in my head rushing to a more excitable part of my anatomy. I just couldn't stop staring at the rounded expanse of skin, almost in a trance. It was just so _plump_ … _.I could just sink my teeth into it_. Wait... _What the hell Natsu?_ Shaking my head in attempt to dislodge the licentious thoughts, I retreated back into the bathroom, hoping she didn't notice my entrance. Back to reality, this time opening the door louder, giving her the chance to react.

Lucy slammed her book shut hastily turning to face me, obviously startled by the abrupt intrusion. Her eyes trailed along my body, with a heated stare, she lingered near the top of my towel. _Wait? Is she checking me out? Na 'probably imagined it. Wishful thinking and all that..._

Meeting her eyes I stumbled over myself, "I'm sorry I freaked out, I was just really wanting a shower" I apologized brokenly.

"It's fine!" She squeaked out. Clearing her throat she continued in her normal voice, "It's fine I was just confused. I mean we've shared before."

Both of us laughed awkwardly at the end of the conversation. "Do you want a shower?"

"Yeah sure." She mumbled moving into the bathroom.

Hearing the water turn on and curious as to what sent Lucy into such a frightened panic, I turned my consideration to the book that Lucy had slammed shut. Haphazardly shoved into her bag, I gently picked it up, reading the page Lucy had dogeared:

 _Using her tongue, she skillfully danced over his nipples, their peaks harding at the touch. After deciding she had given all the attention he deserved to his chest, Ustandra moved her head down to Yculhe's boxers. Glancing at his eyes, she smirked and began removing them with her teeth….. Their eye contact was intense and never hesitating, each knowing what the other felt. Removal of the undergarments was forceful, Yculhe's hands granting assistance to pull the offending material off. His shaft sprang up, having been released of its confines: craving attention and demanding Yculhe's touch. Compiling, she gripped….._

"What kind of books are Lucy into?" I whispered incredulously, feeling slightly aroused at the outlined sexual acts. The steady flow of water abruptly stopping, caused me to replaced the book quickly and jumped into bed.

My eyelids fluttering closed, feigning sleep. The long day finally at an end. _What am I going to do about these newfound feelings about Lucy?_ Grunting at the unexpected force of Lucy's body propelled onto mine, she quickly rolled off of me onto her side of the bed. She look frazzled, apologizing over and over even though we've touched each other how many times? She's inflicted more pain than that just by kicking me….

"It's fine, payback right?" I laughed, soon we were both howling with hilarity, our earlier awkwardness gone, returning the easy confidence we'd always found with each other. We talked about our day, the humor between us returning. We were so loud that our grumpy neighbor had to knock on the wall to get us to shut up.

* * *

" _Mmhhh. Soft."_ Grunting, I shifted my face around the plush pillows— smelling sweet strawberries and relishing in the comfort. Gripping something tightly I pulled it closer to me, basking in the surrounding warmth. Trying to move my left hand but receiving painful tingles in the appendage, woke me up fully.

Becoming coherent brought my attention to how we were sleeping. Quickly finding out that Lucy's body was half on top of my own, my right arm underneath her— my left clasped onto her thigh, paled in comparison to the frightening realization that those soft pillows were in fact boobs.

Heart hammering and slightly panicked at our close proximity, my head rose above Lucy's form to ensure she was still sleeping. Concluding she was, I made the resolve to detach myself from her body without waking her. But in a swift motion, Lucy maneuvered her thigh so it was ensnared between my legs, guaranteeing that I'd stay put.

Snuggling deeper into my chest, she moaned quietly; subtly moving her leg up and down, creating exciting friction. "Mmm, Natsu."

 _Nope. Got to leave now._

Extracting the offending limbs from offending places proved to more difficult than theory. Still wanting to preserve the blond's REM cycle and our dignity, I moved as slowly as I could. Painstakingly removing the girl from my side was easier said than done. The hardest part was detaching her thigh from my crotch, considering every time I inched away from her she ground harder against me. Willing myself away, thinking of _very_ unsexy things (Gray shirtless came to mind), allowed passage out of bed— escaping with a, _thankfully,_ still sleeping Lucy.

Heaving a sigh of relief, standing at the edge of the bed I watched as Lucy, noticing my absence, snuggled up to a returned Happy. The sight was beyond adorable, one I couldn't help but smile at. Stealing one last glimpse, I waltzed into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Brushing my teeth was a loud sound in general, but not loud enough to miss the grunts of an awakening blond in the next room. Her snuffling noises and mumbles of stretches were adorable. She rose from the bed calling out a sleepy, "Natsu?"

"Here! Want to go find breakfast?"

"Sure." She grinned.

A restaurant was found on the corner of inn, a quaint, cozy little place. We were sat at a little wooden table with fresh flowers that aggravated my senses. Happy was disgruntledly sat in a tiny booster seat that Lucy and I couldn't stop laughing at.

"It's the policy here Happy." Lucy said in an attempt to mollify the unhappy cat.

"Well it's a stupid policy."

Sent into laughter anew when the waitress showed up.

"What can I get you today?" The mousy girl asked giving much attention to the blond who still hadn't looked up from the menu.

 _Was she checking Lucy out? No way Lucy's mine! Wait, no she's not…...But she's definitely not gay! Right?_ Growling under my breath at the sight, turning my head away to look at Happy who couldn't stop giggling at Lucy getting hit on.

Lucy blushed prettily at the attention from the cute waitress, ordering some eggs and orange juice, somewhat ignoring the brunette's attentions.

"Okay hon." She said winking. "What about the rest of ya'll?"

Just toast for me, since I'd most likely throw it up later, and a catfish for Happy, we were left alone to enjoy our meal.

"Wait Lucy? Are you gay?" I asked momentarily distracted by the prospect of food.

Sputtering she looked at me wide-eyed in surprise, "No! I mean not that there's anything wrong with that I just don't swing that way honest!" Rambling now, I laughed at her shocked state. _Why am I so relieved?_

* * *

Breakfast eaten and bags packed we departed for an even longer train ride. About five hours across Desierto into Bellum and then across the canal to Sín, as I was told— bracing myself for a long day of being motion sick. At least there was no boat….yet.

Lucy gave no signs to our awkward morning, deducing I was the only one who noticed— deciding to forget about it. _I need to calm down. She's just a friend. These thoughts about your partner are weird._

Boarding the train, at the request of the captain (he had heard of Fairy Tail's tendencies to have 'fun'), we were shown a private car. It was not fancy, as the ride we purchased was affordable, but was not as disastrous as Lucy had commented.

Settling in for the long ride I was attempting to make myself comfortable on the overly firm train bench, reaching none when Lucy spoke, "Just get over here so you don't whine all the way there."

Perking up considerably at the offer of sanctuary, sending her my trademarked grin in gratitude before crossing over to where she sat. Having my head in her lap was heavenly, cushioned by soft skin and soft hair touches had me sleeping in no time.

I didn't wake until we reached our destination. The station was in a small seaside town on the tip of Sín. On a clear night you could probably make out the island of Enca across the canal. Unfortunately the night was foggy, cascading in thick waves covering everything in grey. Unable to see even a few feet in front of me, stumbling off the platform, I had to rely solely on my sense of smell for navigation.

Without seconded thought, I grabbed Lucy's hand coming off the steps, making our way to the forest I could smell only a mile away.

"Wait! Where are we going?" She screeched. I only chuckled pulling her and a sleeping Happy to out destination.

A clearing in a forest was the perfect place to camp, enough room for a tent and a fire. Building each easily as the fog was more dispersed along the sloping hill which harbored a small but dense forest. Tent pitched and fire exhaled, we sat on a blanket admiring the starry sky.

"Look!" Lucy cried, finger extending towards the night. "It's canis minor." Sending her a look of confusion which she ignored. "Oh and Gemini! and ooh look monoceros!" Her enthusiasm contagious.

"Which one is monoceros Lucy?" Happy asked curiously.

Stretching her hand up once more to point out a couple stars in lines, "Here, see how it connects?"

Confused at random stars in the sky, even connected made no sense, "That looks nothing like a unicorn."

Giggling at my ignorance she explained to me that the whole thing was a picture and had to use my imagination. "See, even though you can see the points connecting, you have to fill in the rest yourself."

Lucy's eyes were still locked on the sky, giving me an opportunity to glance at her face. Flushed from the cold, her eyes were sparkling more so than the stars that littered the night sky. _She's beautiful. But he'd always know that. So why was this time making his heart race?_

There was only one tent so we all crammed into it, squished into a tee, but it was warm and it was cold outside so we all didn't really mind. I couldn't sleep so I just stared at the dimming embers of the fire, thinking.

 _Did I like her like that? Growing up where I had you get accustom to the lewd comments and sexual atmosphere but I had never been like this before. I was acting almost— primal. Igneel had failed to mention this aspect of our magic. Was it like this for every slayer? Just wanting to…..mark her as mine?_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Whelp that's chapter two :P Let me know what you guys think, constructive criticism is always welcome! Please leave a review, it really motivates me :) Oh and please point out any mistakes, thank you!**


End file.
